520
by dikitlagisampe
Summary: [Chapter 5 UP! Closure] Sehun selalu bertemu orang yang sama setiap kali ia naik bis bernomor 520. Orang yang kemudian hari ia ketahui bernama Luhan. Hal itu menuntunnya pada sesuatu yang tak terduga, sekaligus membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dan bermakna. Cerita terjemahan dari AFF berjudul sama. Hunhan/SehunxLuhan/YAOI
1. Foreword and Disclaimer

.

Sehun selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa ia selalu bertemu orang yang sama tiap kali dirinya naik bus nomor 520.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kau tunggu?"

"_Kursi itu sudah ditempati_."

* * *

><p><strong>A translate fiction<strong>

**From the superb, amazing, incridible, and fabulous author**

**Tinywings**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe)**_

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Luhan-ssi, kau turun dimana?"<em>

"_Entahlah, aku hanya menunggu."_

* * *

><p>Hai, kali ini saya bawa ff terjemahan. Dan omong-omong, ini fanfic favorit saya. Saya seneng banget sekaligus takut waktu tinywings ngasih izin. Secara dia nulis pake hati banget, dan saya takut semisal ngerusak cerita u,u<p>

Saya berminat nerjemahin karena, yang pertama, ff ini super banget. Huhu ini satu-satunya ff yang bikin aku mewek, bahkan sampe baca author notenya pun tetep mewek(?) alay tapi serius-_-

Kedua, saya cukup sedih karena ff sekeren ini kurang dapet apresiasi. Padahal ini ff keren banget lho u,u Mungkin emang nggak sama kaya Revolution-nya purpleskies (dan aku nggak bakal nyamain karena genre ceritanya beda jauh), tapi menurutku seharusnya ff ini bisa diapresiasi _lebih _dari yang tinywings dapat sekarang.

Oke, untuk penutup, saya menerima segala kritik dan saran, karena sejujurnya saya masih pemula sekali. Semoga kalian tertarik dan semoga kalian suka.

Terima kasih banyak :*


	2. Bus Boy

**.**

**Tittle : 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh _dikitlagisampe)_**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aff di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Bus Boy<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun merasa aneh tiap kali dirinya naik bus 520. Dan hal tersebut dikarenakan oleh seorang lelaki yang selalu duduk di kursi paling belakang, dengan pandangan menatap keluar jendela. Ia tidak habis mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa bertemu dengan lelaki misterius itu setiap saat.<p>

Pada awalnya Sehun hanya menganggap pertemuan mereka sebagai sebuah kebetulan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, namun seiring dengan frekuensi bertemunya mereka yang terus-menerus meningkat, maka Sehun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pertemuannya dengan lelaki misterius itu bukan _kebetulan _sama sekali.

Seperti hari ini.

Sehun telah berjanji pada Jongin untuk datang ke rumahnya, mengingat sebentar lagi Jongin akan mengikuti kompetisi dance—barangkali ia dapat membantu, meskipun hanya sedikit. Dan seperti biasanya, ia naik bus 520, mengingat itulah satu-satunya bus yang memiliki rute dekat dengan kompleks rumah Jongin.

Ketika ia sedang memindai kartu tansportasinya—sedikit tetek bengek mengenai prosedur normal saat menaiki kendaraan umum— Sehun melihat lelaki itu. _Lagi_, duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Rambut cokelat-emasnya yang lurus agak ikal—entahlah, Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikan lebih jauh. Pakaiannya juga tidak terlalu menarik, hanya sekedar pakaian santai yang biasa dikenakan para remaja. Sehun menghela napas, bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu, sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya.

Namun kali ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang berbeda.

Alih-alih duduk di kursi depan yang kosong, Sehun berjalan ke belakang dan memutuskan untuk duduk disamping lelaki tersebut. Sehun ingin menghentikan segala kebetulan yang ada, barangkali dapat dimulai dengan hal kecil macam duduk disamping lelaki tersebut. Ketika ia sukses mendudukkan dirinya, Sehun mendapati dirinya dipandangi oleh lelaki-misterius yang duduk disampingnya. Agak mengejutkan, mengingat biasanya lelaki itu selalu cuek dan lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela.

Astaga. Sehun terpesona.

Biasanya ia selalu menolak menggunakan kata 'cantik' untuk mendeskripsikan seorang pria. Namun sepertinya lelaki-misterius di samping Sehun adalah sebuah pengecualian, melihat bagaimana tubuh Sehun memberikan reaksi yang tak biasa ketika melihat mata-rusa-polos lelaki di sampingnya ini.

"Kursi ini sudah ditempati."

Ia mendapati dirinya sendiri kembali terpesona setelah mendengar suara lembut milik lelaki-misterius tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian, otaknya menyadari apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan.

"Maaf?"

"Kursi yang kau duduki sekarang," Lelaki itu memperjelas kata-katanya, "Sudah ditempati."

Sehun kebingungan dengan apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Namun sejujurnya apabila ia merenunginya lebih jauh, _bingung_ mungkin bukan deskripsi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Sejujurnya ia lebih merasa _kurang suka_ dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Ditempati? Siapa yang menempati kursi ini?"

Samar-samar Sehun melihat lawan bicaranya itu mengerutkan alis.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

Lelaki itu berbalik memunggungi Sehun, kembali menatap jendela dan entah apa saja pemandangan yang ada diluar sana.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jongin, bolehkah aku bertanya?" ujar Sehun, matanya tak lepas memandangi Jongin yang sedang menari dengan semangat. Ia sendiri merasa kurang berguna, mengingat seharusnya Sehun kesini untuk membantu Jongin, namun nyata-nyatanya lelaki itu tidak memerlukan bantuannya sama sekali.<p>

"Tanyakan saja."

"Sudah dua bulan terakhir aku bertemu dengan orang yang sama tiap kali aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Tidakkah itu terdengar menakutkan?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin singkat.

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkanku—ah lupakan saja."

Jongin berhenti menari. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Lelaki yang duduk di kursi paling belakang itu, bukan?"

"Benar. Kau mengetahuinya?"

Jongin mengedingkan kedua bahunya—agak terlihat acuh tak acuh. "Entahlah. Lelaki itu sudah begitu sejak dua bulan terakhir. Setiap kali kutanya, jawabannya pasti selalu sama. Menunggu."

"Apa?" Mata Sehun melebar seketika. "Kau bertanya padanya?"

"Asal kau tahu, dia juga bisa berbicara," ujar Jongin sebelum meminum air mineral.

"Tadi aku duduk di sampingnya, dan dia hanya berkata bahwa kursi yang kududuki sudah ditempati."

"Kau—apa?" Jongin nyaris tersedak oleh air di dalam mulutnya. Cepat-cepat ia menjauhkan bibir botol tersebut. "Ketika kondisi bus sedang penuh?"

"Tidak juga. Hampir semua kursinya kosong."

"Dan apa katanya? Kursi itu sudah ditempati!?" Jongin seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Sehun menatap Jongin takut-takut. "Ya, begitulah. Dia hanya berkata seperti itu."

"Seharusnya kau tidak duduk disampingnya ketika kursi lain dalam keadaan kosong."

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku naik bus itu setiap hari, dan sudah kuperingatkan, sebaiknya kau duduk di tempat lain selama masih ada kursi yang kosong," nasihat Jongin. "Bahkan dia pernah membuat seorang anak kecil menangis karena anak itu duduk disampingnya. Kurasa dia menceritakan kisah horor yang mengerikan."

Sehun agak terkejut dengan cerita Jongin, mengingat dirinya masih selamat sentosa setelah duduk di samping lelaki misterius itu. Ia cukup bersyukur karena lelaki itu hanya berkata bahwa kursi yang ia duduki sudah ditempati. Setelah itu Sehun berpindah dan segalanya kembali seperti sediakala. Bahkan mungkin lelaki itu menganggap kejadian tadi siang tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentangnya, hanya pernah berbicara sesekali. Namanya Luhan, dan ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan selanjutnya, yang jelas aku agak ketakutan, bahkan untuk sekedar memahaminya."

_Kursi ini sudah ditempati._

"Kenapa hidupmu harus begini? Bahkan bus menuju rumahmu saja agak mistis dan horor."

Jongin menatap Sehun datar. "Maaf?"

"Kau mendengar apa yang kuucap?"

Seharusnya Sehun tidak mengatakan hal tersebut, karena detik berikutnya ia telah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Jongin.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari berikutnya, Sehun harus pergi ke rumah Jongin. Itu artinya ia juga harus menaiki bus yang sama lagi. Meskipun agak ragu, dirinya memantapkan hati sembari terus merapal bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja selama ia tidak duduk di dekat lelaki misterius bernama Luhan tersebut.<p>

Namun sayang sekali, hidup tidak sesuai harapan.

Kursi yang kosong hanyalah di deretan paling belakang. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi paling belakang dengan langkah terseok-seok. Ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan _kebetulan _ini. Bahkan Sehun tidak berani untuk menatap Luhan ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Selama ia tidak melakukan hal konyol yang memalukan, mungkin segalanya baik-baik saja.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap Luhan, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap kearah jendela. Ia mendengus ketika mendapati pemandangan yang begitu membosankan dan tidak menarik. Dirinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana Luhan bisa menatap pemandangan tersebut begitu lama.

"Kenapa kau mendengus?"

Mata Sehun melebar ketika ia mendengar suara halus menyenangkan itu menyapa pendengarannya—lagi. Ia menoleh dan menatap Luhan, "Apa?"

"Kau mendengus," Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan polos.

"A-ah, itu. Tidak apa-apa." Sehun merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman ketika berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apakah memang benar, lelaki misterius itu meminta maaf padanya? "Apa?"

"Kau tuli, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ia merasa agak tersinggung dengan perkataan Luhan. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku harus meminta maaf padamu—atas kejadian sebelumnya."

"Kau benar-benar lelaki yang misterius."

"Banyak yang berkata begitu."

Dan Sehun kembali terpana. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat sebuah senyum tipis—nyaris tidak terlihat—yang mempesona. Dirinya bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki senyum semenyenangkan itu. Namun Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal ; ia benar-benar menyukai senyuman Luhan. Lebih daripada yang seharusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"A-ah, Sehun. Namaku Sehun," ujar Sehun dengan senyuman lembut terpasang di bibirnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-ssi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Luhan-ssi."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, agak terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun baru saja menyebut namanya. "Bagaimana bisa—"

"Ooh, itu," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Temanku Jongin naik bus ini setiap hari. Dia memberitahu namamu."

Wajah Luhan kelihatan berpikir keras selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Sehun sebagai _Jongin_. "Aku tahu. Jadi dia temanmu?"

"Sayangnya iya," Sehun berpura-pura mendengus, seolah-olah berteman dengan Jongin adalah sebuah kesalahan dalam hidupnya.

"Kupikir dia lelaki yang cukup baik."

"_Cukup _baik," ujar Sehun dengan nada mengejek sekaligus geli.

"Sehun-ssi, apakah kau sering naik bus ini?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Kelihatannya ia cukup—atau terlalu—sering pergi ke rumah Jongin. "Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Sehun kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Tak peduli seberapapun menariknya penampilan serta wajah yang dimiliki oleh Luhan, ia tetap menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan adalah lelaki asing yang begitu misterius.

"Luhan-ssi, kau turun dimana?"

"Entahlah."

"Apa?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, agak geli dengan reaksi Sehun. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu dimana kau turun?"

Mendadak Sehun menyesali pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang berubah sendu dan melankolis. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Entahlah, aku hanya menunggu."

_Namanya Luhan, dan ia sedang menunggu seseorang_, ia kembali teringat perkataan Jongin tadi. Tapi, tidakkah terdengar aneh apabila menunggu seseorang di dalam bus?

"Lalu kenapa menunggu di dalam bus?"

"_Dia_ yang memintaku menunggu disini," ujar Luhan dengan suara pelan yang menyakitkan. Bahkan Sehun sendiri hampir tak mendengarnya.

"_Dia_? Atau jangan-jangan, kalian sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu di bus dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum kalian memutuskan untuk berpisah? Aku pernah melihat adegan semacam itu di beberapa film romantis."

Sebuah senyum menyedihkan terpampang di wajah Luhan, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu."

"Nah, kalau begitu aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain, maka ia tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Lagipula sepertinya Luhan cukup tersiksa dengan topik pembicaraannya kali ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menatap keluar jendela, dan seketika tersadar bahwa pemberhentiannya sudah dekat.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah sekarang, Luhan-ssi—"

"Joonmyun."

"Eh? Apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang kebingungan. "Aku sedang menunggu Joonmyun."

"A-ah, begitu?" Sehun tergagap sana-sini. "I-itu _bagus_, selamat menunggu. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali."

Dengan canggung Sehun mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada Luhan, buru-buru melangkah ke dekat pintu setelah melihat wajah Luhan yang kembali berubah sedih.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tunggu—tidak bisakah kita pergi ke tempat lain?" rengek Sehun sementara Jongin sibuk menyeretnya ke halte bus. Mereka sedang menunggu bus 520 untuk lewat dan Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sejujurnya, Sehun tak ingin naik bus itu. Tidak karena kemungkinan besar—sangat besar—ia akan bertemu dengan Luhan <em>lagi<em>. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Luhan, namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu canggung dan tak nyaman apabila ia satu bus bersama Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak? Katamu kau ingin bermain? Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama."

"Ya, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bermain hari ini."

"Jangan bercanda," dengus Jongin geli. "Kau menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu untuk bermain. Bilang saja kalau kau takut dengan Luhan."

"T-tentu saja t-tidak!" ujar Sehun membela diri, meskipun dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Pecundang," goda Jongin. "Oh ayolah, dia tidak akan membunuhmu. Mungkin Luhan memang agak menakutkan, tapi tentu saja dia tidak sekejam itu. Lagipula kau tidak perlu berbicara padanya kalau kau memang tidak ingin melakukannya."

Jongin dapat mengatakannya dengan mudah, barangkali karena ia telah terbiasa dengan perilaku Luhan yang agak _ganjil_. Tapi tentu saja tidak dengan Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat—bahkan semakin cepat ketika melihat bus 520 yang semakin mendekat. Sehun benar-benar membenci ide konyol Jongin.

"Sehun kecil, ayo naik ke dalam bus," goda Jongin ketika melihat guratan ragu di wajah Sehun.

"Jangan memanggilku 'kecil'!"

"Tapi kau memang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil." Ujar Jongin santai lalu menggesekkan kartunya ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam bus. Matanya menjelajah, "Wah, sepertinya nasibmu sedang _bagus_. Satu-satunya kursi yang kosong hanya ada di dekat Luhan."

Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah horor Sehun yang bercampur dengan kegugupan yang begitu kentara. "Tu-tunggu, sepertinya aku berdiri di sini saja."

"Aish, jangan begitu. Ayo ikut denganku," ujar Jongin lalu menarik Sehun ke belakang bus, ke tempat dimana Luhan, seperti biasa, duduk disana. Ia bertambah ragu ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini sedang berada bersama Jongin, yang mana kemampuan jahilnya sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Matanya memandangi Luhan yang saat ini sedang sibuk bergulat dengan sebuah buku catatan di tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengerutkan mata, menyadari sebuah pemandangan aneh dimana biasanya ia melihat Luhan _selalu _menatap keluar jendela.

"Halo, Luhan-ssi!" sapa Jongin bersemangat, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Luhan, yang dinamakan Sehun sebagai _kursi berhantu._

"Jongin-ssi," jawab Luhan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, lalu menatap Sehun yang berdiri membeku. "Halo, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun cukup yakin bahwa sebenarnya Jongin tidak begitu dekat dengan Luhan. namun ia tahu bahwa saat ini yang sahabatnya itu lakukan hanya semata-mata untuk memanas-manasi dirinya yang agak _anti Luhan_.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin sementara matanya memandangi buku yang dipegang oleh Luhan.

"Ah, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

_Jadi ternyata dia memiliki kegiatan lain selain duduk di dalam bus sepanjang waktu_, batin Sehun. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa, sekalipun apabila Luhan _benar-benar _menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk menunggu di dalam bus. Namun apabila dipikirkan lebih jauh, menunggu di dalam bus terdengar cukup menakutkan. Dan itu artinya Luhan memang agak horor.

"Kau masih menunggu?" tanya Jongin, dan Sehun dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan di kedua bola mata Luhan, sebelum Luhan dapat menguasai diri dan wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Wah, kau benar-benar lelaki yang setia, Luhan-ssi."

"Jongin-ah," bisik Sehun pelan sementara sebelah tangannya meninju bahu Jongin pelan, "kupikir tidak seharusnya kau membicarakan hal ini."

Sebenarnya Jongin cukup pemalu, namun terkadang lelaki itu bisa berubah menjadi seserang yang sangat terbuka dan jujur di waktu tertentu. Sehun pernah sekali mendapati Jongin memaki seorang lelaki yang menatapnya penuh pandangan benci.

"Hei, namamu benar-benar Luhan?"

Sehun ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyol tersebut lepas dari mulut Jongin. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa memiliki seorang teman idiot macam Jongin.

"Aku orang cina. Margaku Han, jadi ketika aku datang ke Korea namaku menjadi Luhan," jawab Luhan lembut, dan Sehun mulai curiga jangan-jangan Luhan menaruh hati pada Jongin. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menjawab sebuah pertanyaan konyol dengan begitu lembut?

"Cina? Kenapa kau ke Korea?"

Bukan salah Sehun apabila ia berpikiran bahwa Jongin memang sedang kurang waras. Sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak mengerti pertanyaan apa saja yang melanggar batas-batas privasi seseorang. Tapi meskipun begitu, agaknya Sehun juga penasaran. Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang berkelakuan unik yang bahkan tak pernah terbayang di benaknya ; menunggu seseorang di dalam bus.

_Joonmyeon._

Sehun kembali teringat perkataan Luhan kemarin, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha kembali sadar di dunianya saat ini.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Ah, ya. Tentu saja."

"Apakah kau mendengar kata Luhan barusan? Dia ternyata seorang mahasiswa!"

Mata Sehun melebar penuh takjub. Ia heran sekaligus kebingungan di saat yang sama. Sejak kapan seorang mahasiswa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk berdiam diri di dalam bus?

"Kau mahasiswa? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau selalu naik bus ini setiap waktu?"

Tentu saja Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang benar-benar privasi, entah mengapa mulutnya telah bersuara bahkan sebelum otaknya mencerna apa gerangan yang ia katakan. Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Jongin yang dilayangkan tepat ke arahnya. Sekarang ia merasa pantas untuk dibenci Luhan, mengingat ia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih bodoh dan konyol dibandingkan pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

"Maafkan dia, Luhan-ssi. Sehun benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu," ujar Jongin hati-hati, berharap Luhan tidak tersinggung atas pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Sehun-ssi,"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, lalu matanya menatap Luhan dalam. Ia benar-benar benci melihat lelaki itu yang sepertinya selalu diselimuti duka tiap kali topik personal macam 'menunggu' dan 'Joonmyun' dibahas.

"Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku—" Sehun mencoba meminta maaf pada Luhan, namun sebelum perkataannya usai, lelaki itu terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Apakah menurutmu aku membuang-buang waktuku?"

Haruskah Sehun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan jujur? Tentu saja ia ingin menjawab dengan 'ya', mengingat Luhan sepertinya telah membuang-buang waktunya percuma dengan berdiam diri di dalam bus dan menanti seseorang yang _tak jelas_.

_Aku hanya ingin menunggu._

"Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan yang logis mengapa kau menunggu, Luhan-ssi."

Sebenarnya Sehun bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi, namun setidaknya ia cukup berbangga karena sepertinya kalimat itu cukup menyelamatkan diri Sehun. Jongin terlihat lebih rileks, jadi sepertinya memang kalimatnya tidak salah untuk diucapkan.

"Ya, aku menunggu," mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca menatap sekeliling bus, "Sebuah penantian tak berujung."

"Aku yakin kau bisa bertemu dengannya, maksudku, orang yang kau tunggu." Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kuharap juga begitu."

Setelah itu, keheningan panjang menyelimuti. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, termasuk Jongin. Sehun dan Jongin benar-benar berharap semoga mereka berdua dapat sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan segera. Beberapa kali Sehun mencuri pandang kearah_nya_, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah kesedihan yang tergurat di wajah manis Luhan.

_Apakah seseorang itu memang layak untuk kau tunggu, Luhan?_

* * *

><p><strong>To <strong>

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

><p>Maaf lamaaa. Semoga kalian mengerti dengan translation saya. Ada yang bingung?<p>

Terimakasih untuk semua review di chapter...prolog ehehehe.

Sudah saya baca dan saya akan translate sebisa dan sesimpel mungkin.

Sampai jumpa lagi!^^


	3. The Clues

**.**

**Tittle : 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh _dikitlagisampe)_**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aefef/dot/com di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : The Clues<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak naik bus 520 selama seminggu, tepatnya setelah kejadian <em>tersebut.<em> Tiap kali Jongin memintanya untuk sekedar berkunjung, Sehun selalu mengatakan sibuk—atau alasan lainnya, yang jelas ia benar-benar tidak ingin naik bus menuju rumah Jongin. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin naik bus tersebut, tentu saja, karena Luhan-si-lelaki-misterius. Sehun tidak ingin melihat Luhan dan wajah sedih yang selalu bersarang disana. Ekspresi itu selalu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman ; menggoyahkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya, namun entah apa. Barangkali simpati.

Namun tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa menghindari Luhan terus menerus—atau menghindar dari _kejaran Jongin_, lebih tepatnya. Rasanya konyol sekali apabila ia melakukan hal tersebut. Mungkin Sehun perlu dicap sebagai seorang pengecut. Jongin sendiri berkata bahwa ia dan Luhan tidak pernah berbicara lagi (percakapan mereka hanya sekedar 'halo' dan selalu berakhir kurang dari tiga detik). Temannya itu menyalahkan Sehun. Mungkin memang benar, Sehun lah penyebab kecanggungan antara mereka berdua, dan ia benar-benar menyesal.

Maka Sehun _akhirnya_ berjalan ke halte, cemas menunggu kedatangan bus 520. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak yakin apakah yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah tindakan yang benar. Sebelumnya ia merasa sudah mencampuri urusan Luhan terlalu banyak, dan akan terasa semakin aneh apabila ia terus-terusan mengganggu hidup lelaki misterius itu.

Ketika melihat bus tersebut mendekat, Sehun menghela napas dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah ia naik dan menggesek kartu transportasinya secara perlahan—_amat perlahan_, matanya menjurus ke segala arah dan terkejut mendapati bus yang tiga perempat kosong. Tiga perempat kosong dan...

Tidak ada Luhan.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Sehun naik bus 520 tanpa ada Luhan yang duduk di pojok belakang. Ia takut tiap kali melihat Luhan yang selalu ada disana, namun rasa takutnya bertambah menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak naik bus tersebut hari ini.

Tapi mendadak ia tersadar ketika sebuah opini bersarang otaknya. Opini yang barangkali agak mustahil, melihat betapa tinggi kadar intensitas lelaki itu naik bus ini, namun tetap saja _mungkin_. Luhan, diatas segalanya, tetaplah seorang manusia.

Dan manusia, sebagaimana adanya, memiliki kehidupan yang harus ia hidupi. Kenyataan tersebut mungkin teramat konyol bagi Sehun, namun apabila dilihat lebih jauh ; bagaimana Luhan telah naik bus ini selama lebih dari dua bulan tanpa absen sekalipun, membuahkan kenyataan bahwa Luhan juga _bisa sibuk_ dengan urusannya yang—barangkali—menumpuk.

Sehun berjalan terseok-seok menuju ke kursi belakang. Ia sempat ragu, namun pada akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk duduk di kursi yang biasa Luhan tempati.

_Kursi itu sudah ditempati._

Meskipun otaknya terus-menerus berteriak agar dirinya berhenti _terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain_, namun ada bagian lain dari dirinya yang merasa tidak bisa menahan diri. Sehun terlalu penasaran terhadap Luhan.

_Aku sedang menunggu Joonmyun._

Sehun menghela napas, mungkin saja ia yang terlalu paranoid—membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak ketika ia duduk di _kursi berhantu_. Sejujurnya, otak horornya sudah membayangkan ada kabut hitam gelap yang menghalangi pandangannya, hawa aneh mencekam yang tiba-tiba menyeruak, atau suara gelap yang tiba-tiba berbisik ke telinganya. Barangkali Sehun memang tolol, namun hal tersebut selalu muncul di benaknya—barangkali efek terlalu sering menikmati film horor.

Mata Sehun melihat kearah luar jendela, berusaha menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya membosankan karena sudah ia saksikan berkali-kali. _Jadi beginilah cara Luhan menghabiskan waktunya_, batin Sehun sembari menoleh kembali ke depan. Tidak ada apapun yang menarik, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Luhan duduk disitu sepanjang waktu.

Tapi—secara tidak sengaja—mata Sehun menatap berbagai macam _seni _yang ada di belakang kursi depannya (yang itu artinya di depan Sehun persis). Astaga, mengapa ia tak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya? Terdapat bermacam-macam coretan, tulisan tangan yang amburadul banyaknya, gambar tak layak (khas anak balita), lalu matanya melihat sebuah tulisan, hanya berisi satu kalimat yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa _aneh_.

_**Tunggu aku.**_

—_**J**_

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat, berusaha mencerna apa makna dibaliknya. Mungkin saja pesan itu ditujukan untuk siswi sekolah menengah yang sedang jatuh cinta—teman Sehun pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa Sehun merasa yakin bahwa pesan tersebut _memang _untuk Luhan.

"_Luhan-ssi, kau turun dimana?" _

"_Entahlah. Aku hanya menunggu."_

Sehun mengamati tulisan tersebut, yangmana terlihat agak terburu-buru dan tidak rapi sama sekali. Begitu berbeda dengan tulisan lainnya yang terlihat begitu indah dan menarik. Ditambah oleh tulisan 'J', yang membuat otaknya terus menerus berspekulasi lebih jauh.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyadari bahwa segalanya begitu cocok dengan apa yang telah Luhan ceritakan. Semuanya masuk akal—barangkali tidak juga, pikiran Sehun lainnya langsung bersuara. Agak terlalu irasional, bagaimana bisa seseorang menunggu sekian lama hanya untuk sebuah kalimat, yang terdiri dari dua kata, dan bahkan ditulis dengan buruk?

Jemarin Sehun meraba tulisan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memejamkan matanya. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang bersarang di benaknya, dan entah mengapa, tidak ada satupun yang masuk akal.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sehun-ah!"<p>

Jongin berteriak ketika Sehun tidak mendengarkannya _lagi_. Hal tersebut membuat Jongin jengkel bukan main. Sudah berkali-kali Sehun tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Benak lelaki itu sepertinya berada entah dimana.

"E-eh? Apa?" Sehun tergagap pelan sementara matanya melebar terkejut mendengar teriakan Jongin.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya!?"

"Memang tidak." Jawab Sehun jujur—agak _terlalu _jujur, sementara wajahnya membuat ekspresi sepolos dan semanis mungkin.

"Kau benar-benar..." tatapan tajam Jongin yang penuh dengan kemarahan tepat terarah pada Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mendengarkanku ketika aku sedang membahas sebuah topik yang penting!?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Jongin yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin kau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Sejujurnya, pikiran Sehun sedang berkeliaraan kemana-mana. Ia sedang memikirkan sebuah teori yang cocok tentang Luhan dan berhubungan dengan tulisan di bus tadi. Mungkin keingintahuannya memang sudah kelewat batas. Sehun sendiri ingin menghentikan hal ini, namun rasanya tidak bisa karena rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar.

"Asal kau tahu, seandainya nanti aku mendapatkan sahabat baru dan mengabaikanmu seperti sampah, jangan pernah kembali dan memohon untuk menjadikanmu sahabat _lagi_, karena aku tak sudi."

Sehun menatap sepasang mata Jongin yang berusaha keras dibuat sendu, namun tentu saja tidak berhasil. Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak menganggap Jongin serius. Seumur hidupnya, lelaki itu tak pernah serius kecuali dalam urusan menari.

"Jangan lupa beritahu aku apabila kau sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau _menderita _karena menjadi sahabatmu. Aku sangat bahagia dia mau menggantikan posisiku sekarang."

"YAK! OH SEHUN! Apa—"

"Jongin-ah," sela Sehun, suaranya berubah serius. "Apakah kau bertemu dengan si lelaki misterius hari ini?"

"Lelaki misterius sia—Ah, Luhan." Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Setelah kuingat-ingat, aku baru sadar kalau hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya di bus."

Sehun termenung. Bahkan _saksi mata utama_—dalam kasus ini yaitu Jongin—saja tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Hal tersebut membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apakah kemarin dia naik bus?"

"Mana kutahu, kemarin aku berada di rumahmu, bodoh."

_Benar juga_. Sehun kembali membuat kesimpulan—yang sama seperti dugaannya tadi. Luhan tidak naik bus hari ini, mungkin kemarin, atau lebih tepatnya entah sejak kapan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang tidak satu bus lagi dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin sembari menatap Sehun bingung.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Tapi aku terlalu curiga."

"Apa? Curiga?" mata Jongin melebar. "Maksudmu mencurigakan yang bagaimana? Luhan diculik, begitu? Atau bagaimana?"

Perlahan, Sehun menundukkan kepala. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa otak dan seluruh tubuhnya berkonspirasi membentuk suatu rasa penasaran tersebut. Mungkin mengurusi Luhan adalah sebuah tindakan yang bodoh. Namun sulit memungkiri, sekarang hidupnya tidak terlalu damai lagi sejak kali pertama melihat Luhan di bus. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, namun Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Sehun, kupikir dia tidak butuh rasa penasaranmu."

_Aku sedang menunggu Joonmyun._

Meskipun Sehun merasa dibodohi, namun entah mengapa, ia benar-benar penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin _mencari tahu_ dan _menemukan._

"Ah," tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu, "kau tahu seseorang bernama Joonmyun? Barangkali...dia beberapa kali naik bus yang sama dengan kita."

Sehun mungkin memang perlu mencoba. _Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?_ Mungkin saja, sangat mungkin, Jongin tahu dan kenal dengan Joonmyun. Hal tersebut akan membuat hidupnya jauh lebih mudah dan beban di otaknya sedikit berkurang. Sehun cukup yakin orang bernama Joonmyun adalah kunci jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ada.

"J-Joonmyun? Maksudmu Kim Joonmyun?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu marganya. Tapi mungkin saja."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya mengangguk penuh kepastian kearah Sehun. "Kalau kau mencari _seorang _Joonmyun, aku hanya tahu Kim Joonmyun. Rumahnya dekat dari sini."

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa semangatnya terbakar membara setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Mungkin kadang-kadang Jongin memang berguna. _Kadang-kadang._

"Walaupun sejujurnya aku tidak pernah melihat Joonmyun lagi selama beberapa bulan terakhir," lanjut Jongin, melemparkan sebuah tatapan aku-tidak-mengerti-dengan-jalan-pikiranmu. "Darimana kau tahu Joonmyun?"

"Luhan memberitahuku. Dia bilang sedang menunggu Joonmyun."

Kilatan terkejut nampak di wajah Jongin. "Dia—apa katamu?"

"Dia bilang bahwa dirinya sedang menunggu Joonmyun."

"Dan kau ingin ke rumahnya sendirian?" tanya Jongin dengan alis bertaut. Ia menghela napas pelan melihat anggukan kepala penuh percaya diri yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

"Apa?" Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau...membantuku?"

"Bisa saja dia berbahaya. Dan apabila itu benar-benar terjadi, kau pasti tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Mata Sehun menyipit membentuk sebuah garis lurus, "Kau merendahkanku."

Jongin tertawa keras. "Aku memang selalu merendahkanmu, dan _sayang sekali_, sampai saat ini, aku selalu benar."

"Lupakan—ayo cepat!" teriak Sehun jengkel.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin ini rumahnya? Atau mungkin ini rumah salah satu pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah yang—kata Jongin—adalah rumah Joonmyun. Sebagaimana biasanya, Sehun tidak langsung mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.<p>

"Lihat saja ukiran namanya, tolol." Ujar Jongin sembari menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang terukir diatas kayu dan tertempel di dinding, tepat disamping pintu masuk.

_Kim Joonmyun._

"Kalau begitu kau yang memencet belnya, anak pintar."

"Apa? Tidak, kau saja."

"Kau saja," perintah Sehun.

"Heh, kau yang penasaran, jadi tentu saja kau yang harus menekan belnya!"

Jongin memaki lalu mendorong Sehun ke depan pintu. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa panik dan bingung atas rencananya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia katakan ketika Joonmyun membuka pintu? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sehun bahkan tidak memikirkan sejauh ini. Namun akhirnya setelah memantapkan diri, ia menekan bel yang tergantung di pinggir pintu.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Penasaran—sekaligus cemas menyelimuti Sehun sembari menunggu langkah kaki dari dalam pintu, menunggu pintu terbuka, atau lebih tepatnya, menunggu bertemu dengan Joonmyun. Sehun menunggu.

Namun tidak terjadi apapun.

Ia menekan bel tersebut, sekali-dua kali. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai menggerogoti secara perlahan-lahan. "Tidak ada orang."

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi," ujar Jongin, berusaha mengintip ke dalam rumah. Namun gorden yang menutupi seluruh jendela membuatnya sadar bahwa usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Kemungkinan bahwa lelaki bernama Joonmyun sedang pergi membuatnya terganggu. Sepertinya tidak, atau mungkin _seharusnya tidak_. Pasti ada hal lain yang menyebabkan rumah ini kosong. Mata Sehun terpaku pada besi berukir kecil yang terletak di bawah nama 'Kim Joonmyun'.

Rumah ini...

Bernomor 520.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Perlahan, Sehun berjalan ke belakang bus. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah kembali dari rumah kosong tersebut. Otaknya benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. Memikirkan <em>banyak sekali <em>hal. Dan sama seperti tadi siang, Sehun kembali duduk di kursi kosong dimana Luhan biasa duduk. Matanya kembali terpaku melihat coretan di depannya.

520.

Menunggu.

Sehun menghela napas, kedengaran begitu frustasi. Ia tidak memiliki satupun alasan yang masuk akal tentang Luhan dan Joonmyun. Matanya kembali menelusuri tulisan amburadul Joonmyun yang baginya tampak begitu penting dan krusial.

"_Aku tidak pernah melihat Joonmyun lagi selama beberapa bulan terakhir."_

"_Ya, aku sedang menunggu. Sebuah penantian tak berujung."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Mungkin apa yang ia pikirkan dapat membuat beberapa hal menjadi lebih rumit lagi, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah yang ia pikirkan ini memang benar atau salah. Lagipula ini hanya ide sederhana—ia hanya bisa berharap semoga otak rata-ratanya ini tidak mempersulit Luhan ataupun dirinya.

Dan sebelah tangan Sehun sudah bergerilya mencari spidol di dalam tas.

Sehun terlihat ragu untuk sejenak, sebelum memantapkan diri dan menulis kalimat pendek yang sengaja ia buat berantakan dan amburadul tepat dibawah pesan sebelumnya.

_**Aku disini.**_

Ia melihat hasil karyanya sendiri dan tiba-tiba merasakan rasa takut dan khawatir tentang apa yang akan ia sebabkan karena ide gilanya ini. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sehun menginginkan jawaban. Dan satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa ia dapatkan hanyalah dengan cara ini.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 sudah apdet!<p>

Kalian dapet salam dari **tinywings** hahahaha ::3

Oh ya, emang nggak semua saya terjemahin dengan benar sebenar-benarnya. Saya pingin bikin pembaca merasa nyaman, dan itu berarti harus saya ilangin beberapa kalimat yang agak aneh di indo-in. Semoga kalian ngerti.

Terimakasih :3


	4. Believe Me (Not)

**.**

**Tittle : 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe)**_

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aefef/dot/com di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Believe Me (Not)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun tahu dia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan dan dosa besar, padahal nyata-nyatanya ia hanya menulis sebuah kalimat singkat dengan tulisan kecil-kecil di belakang tempat duduk bis. Memang <em>hanya <em>itu, namun ia tidak tahu seberapa besar akibat dari perbuatannya. Sudah seharusnya Sehun tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan Luhan, ia yakin betul rasa penasarannya tidak akan _terlalu diapresiasi _oleh si lelaki misterius.

Entahlah.

Ia ingin sekali Luhan mau bercerita. Setelah lelaki itu memberi tahu nama 'Joonmyun'—yang bahkan Kai tidak tahu, atau percakapan pendek mereka yang selalu diucapkan tiap kali mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang, ia ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa rasa penasarannya memang _beralasan_. Dan _tidak salah sasaran._

Namun pada kenyataannya, ketika ia bertemu Luhan, Sehun berharap semoga ia memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk mengendalikan waktu dan memutar balik segalanya. Ia, dengan segenap hati, ingin menghapus tulisan-penuh-dosa yang dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun benar-benar ingin melakukan itu semua.

Karena ekspresi Luhan terlalu apa-adanya, terlalu tak-tertahankan bagi mata Sehun yang melihatnya.

Sedih? Marah? Atau barangkali—sakit? Mungkin juga...entahlah, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Namun ia tahu satu hal yang pasti, _teramat pasti_ baginya karena itu terlampau nyata ; kalimat pendek yang ia tulis mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang teramat besar bagi jiwa Luhan. Barangkali ia terlalu memandang remeh tulisan tersebut, karena pada kenyataannya, kalimat yang ditulisnya teramat berarti bagi Luhan.

Tenggorokan Sehun terasa kering ketika perlahan-lahan ia duduk di kursi paling belakang—sejajar dengan Luhan yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam kondisi emosional yang kurang baik. Kepalanya berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh kearah Luhan, seolah-olah lelaki misterius itu tidak ada di dekatnya. Astaga, Sehun sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk berbicara. Barangkali efek dari rasa bersalahnya yang semakin menggunung ketika ia memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Luhan. Namun sayang, Luhan sepertinya tidak ingin pertemuan mereka _hanya _terlewatkan begitu saja.

"Sehun-ssi..."

Sehun tidak menjawab atau bergerak. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, karena takut barangkali apa yang dilakukannya kelak akan mengakibatkan Luhan menderita lebih jauh. Ia benci apabila perkataannya dapat menyakiti Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi..."

_Jangan melihat kearahnya_, _Oh Sehun_, adalah kalimat yang terus ia mantrakan berkali-kali, meskipun tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat hal yang dilakukannya tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Dia kembali."

_Dia tidak kembali_, teriak Sehun dalam hati. Bibirnya ia gigit kencang-kencang, berharap semoga apa yang berkecamuk di benaknya tidak ia suarakan. Ia lebih dari tahu bahwa saat ini—_detik ini_, Luhan sedang membicarakan Joonmyun.

"Tapi aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya."

Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Ia mendengar gejolak suara yang baru saja dilontarkan.

Luhan menangis.

Astaga, _menangis_. Lelaki itu menangis dan ia adalah biang dari segalanya. Menghela napas pelan, Sehun menatap jendela, meskipun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pemandangan di luar yang terkesan membosankan.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi," ujar Sehun pelan.

"Tidak..." Sehun bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar, terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa. "Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sehun memejamkan mata, berusaha mencegah rasa bersalah yang terus menggerogotinya hidup-hidup. Ia hanya menginginkan jawaban ; ia hanya menginginkan kedamaian. Sehun... hanya ingin egois untuk sekali ini saja.

"Kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, Luhan-ssi. Kau harus percaya."

"Aku hanya punya satu kesempatan, dan kusia-siakan dengan percuma. Aku sudah menunggu sejak lama, tapi ketika aku tidak disini...aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku satu-satunya."

"Akan ada kesempatan lainnya," jawab Sehun tenang, meskipun di dalam hati rasa penyesalan dan bersalah terus-menerus menggelembung.

"Tidak mungkin...Joonmyun di surga dan ia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan."

Mata Sehun terbuka lebar penuh dengan rasa terkejut dan ia menoleh menatap Luhan yang (masih) menangis di sampingnya. Pemandangan ini begitu memilukan, membuat Sehun merasa lebih buruk lagi.

"A-pa? Surga?"

"Joonmyun hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk menemuiku," Luhan terisak, wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan. "Dan aku membuang kesempatan itu."

Saat itu Sehun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja melakukan sebuah tindakan paling bodoh selama ia hidup di dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kim Jongin, aku butuh bantuanmu."<p>

Sehun berkata dengan nada datar, namun entah mengapa terasa mengintimidasi di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tidak sabar untuk meminta bantuan Jongin—yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, tepat setelah Sehun masuk ke rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka ketika namaku kau sebut begitu—"

"Kim Jongin! Aku serius!" teriak Sehun frustasi, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Jongin, perlahan menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum ikut duduk di sofa bersama Sehun. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Joonmyun..."

Sehun memulai, meskipun sepertinya ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entahlah, barangkali Sehun memang terlalu pengecut sehingga tidak berani—amat sangat takut karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya belum siap menerima kenyataan.

"Apakah dia...meninggal?"

"A-apa?" mata Jongin membelalak lebar. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan—"

"Luhan mengatakan padaku bahwa Joonmyun berada di...surga." Sehun bisa merasakan tenggorokannya kembali tercekat, membuat kata-kata lebih sukar untuk keluar—meskipun sebelumnya ia juga sudah merasa _sulit _untuk berbicara. "Itu berarti...dia sudah meninggal."

"Maksudmu...oh tunggu...Aku—" Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya sementara ia berusaha untuk menyimpulkan segalanya dengan benar. "Itu mengejutkan."

"Jongin-ah, sepertinya aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan paling konyol di dunia. Maksudku...aku...tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Otak Sehun sedang kacau balau. Barangkali keadaan fisiknya memang mengerikan, namun benar-benar tidak seberapa apabila dibandingkan dengan hati dan otaknya yang benar-benar kacau—rasanya aura hitam dan negatif yang ia miliki mendidih begitu saja, seakan berusaha untuk meracuninya hidup-hidup. Sehun ingin melawan semua perasaan itu, namun seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa. Atau lebih tepatnya _tidak mampu_. Rasa bersalah itu sepertinya memiliki kekuatan super, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menahan gejolak di hatinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku...mencampuri urusan yang bahkan tidak seharusnya kuketahui."

Jongin menghela napas berat, mengusap rambut Sehun perlahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Apabila boleh jujur, Jongin memiliki hati yang teramat lembut dan baik—meskipun ia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Sehun benar-benar salah satu orang yang amat berharga bagi Jongin, meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakan atau menunjukkan hal tersebut secara langsung. Dan melihat sahabatnya kacau seperti ini, mau tidak mau membuatnya merasa _bersalah_, karena di sisi lainnya ia tidak bisa membantu Sehun.

"Aku..." Sehun tersedak dan ia mulai menangis. "Aku menghancurkan harapannya. Luhan sekarang terluka dan aku yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping."

Luhan sudah menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak hidup di dunia yang sama. Lelaki itu memiliki harapan dan rasa percaya yang tinggi, namun tiba-tiba apa yang Sehun lakukan menghancurkan semua yang lelaki polos itu miliki. Ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang tidak berperasaan karena telah memutus satu-satunya tali harapan yang dimiliki Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, kalau memang _dia _sudah meninggal... Luhan tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, kemarin ataupun besok. Maksudku, tidak ada yang bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah meninggal."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik Jongin lebih dekat supaya ia bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. "Kau tidak mengerti..."

Jongin meraba rambut halus Sehun, membelainya pelan berharap semoga Sehun bisa lebih tenang. "Sehun-ah, itu kenyataannya. Luhan tidak mungkin bisa bertemu Joonmyun kalau _ia _sudah meninggal."

"Bukan...bukan begitu maksudku, kau tidak mengerti," kepalan tangan Sehun bertambah kuat. "Ini bukan tentang mungkin atau tidak. Ini tentang hal yang lebih dalam. Aku...aku telah menghancurkan harapannya. Dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama, Jongin-ah. Aku membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia telah kehilangan harapan, padahal...padahal seharusnya ia masih memiliki kesempatan itu. Ini bukan tentang kesempatan itu akan menjadi nyata atau tidak...tapi..._aku membuatnya kehilangan harapan untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyun."_

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun air mata yang sedari tadi turun masih belum mau berhenti. Astaga, ini semua kesalahannya...

"Sehun-ah... Ini bukan salahmu." Jongin mencoba menghibur Sehun.

"Tentu saja ini salahku, Jongin-ah. Ini salahku..."

Semua itu benar. Sehun lah satu-satunya penyebab mengapa Luhan menangis penuh dengan kesedihan. Ia lah yang penyebab dibalik semua rasa sakit dan luka yang tergurat di wajah polos Luhan. Dirinya, Oh Sehun, adalah si dalang utama.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun, Sehun-ah. Atau mungkin...ini salah semua ; salahmu karena telah menghancurkah harapannya, salah Joonmyun karena telah membuat Luhan berharap, juga salah _takdir _karena...telah mengambil hidup Joonmyun."

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Jongin berniat untuk mengantarkan Sehun pulang, namun Sehun menolak tawaran tersebut. Setelah bercerita tentang banyak hal, akhirnya ia merasa lebih tenang dan lega. Ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara lebih jauh dengan Luhan. Lebih dari itu, Sehun ingin mengatakan semua dengan jujur, tidak peduli apakah Luhan akan membencinya atau tidak. Apabila kejujurannya itu dapat mengembalikan harapan Luhan, maka ia akan melakukannya. Apapun resiko yang akan didapat oleh Sehun.<p>

Namun sayang, semua itu terlihat lebih mudah apabila ia _hanya _mengatakannya. Pada saat Sehun melangkah naik ke bus, ia melihat beberapa pengunjung dan, ya, tentu saja.

Luhan yang kelihatan sangat kacau.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun melangkah ke belakang, duduk di kursi yang ia biasa tempati, agak takut barangkali Luhan menatapnya. Namun betapa beruntung, Luhan tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Sejujurnya tempat duduk lain juga cukup banyak yang kosong, namun Sehun tetap mengambil resiko tersebut, entah ia akan menyesal ataupun tidak. Lagipula Sehun juga ingin—entah mengapa—duduk dengan Luhan, meskipun berbeda kursi.

Lalu terjadi keheningan yang panjang. Salah satu dari mereka tidak mengatakan apapun. Betapapun Sehun ingin memecah keheningan yang ada dan mengatakan sesuatu, namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, bahkan lebih parah, rasanya mulutnya kaku dan terkunci rapat.

"Sehun-ssi..."

Kali ini, Sehun tidak menahan dirinya lagi, tahu bahwa semua itu hanya sia-sia. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang tadi memanggilnya. "Y-ya?"

Suara Sehun kedengaran begitu lembut dan kecil, sampai membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun barangkali takut dengannya.

"Tidakkah menurutmu aku bodoh?"

Kedua bola mata Luhan memerah—barangkali efek terlalu banyak menangis, sementara wajahnya seperti penuh dengan air mata yang telah mengering. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak terbaca, dan semua hal tersebut membuat hati Sehun terasa nyeri.

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh."

"Benarkah?" Luhan memasang senyum sedih, menatap pemandangan luar yang ada di belakang Sehun. "Karena kupikir aku sangat bodoh. Disini aku sudah menunggu, yang entah berapa lama untuk sesuatu. _Sesuatu_...yang sudah lewat begitu saja."

Sehun ingin menangis, _amat sangat _ingin menangis, namun ia tahu benar dirinya tidak berhak untuk menangisi hal tersebut. Setidaknya ia tidak bisa menangis di depan Luhan. Ia berusaha keras untuk menghalau air mata yang barangkali turun secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau menunggu untuk seseorang yang kau percaya akan datang."

"Seseorang yang _kupercaya _akan datang," jemari tangan Luhan menyentuh tulisan yang beberapa hari lalu ditulis oleh Sehun. "Tapi ia datang disaat yang kurang tepat."

"Kau...akan mendapat kesempatan lainnya."

Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan, namun Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak akan."

"Tolong, percayalah padaku," pinta Sehun, atau barangkali lebih cocok disebut _memaksa_.

"Sehun-ssi, kau tidak mengerti. Tidak mungkin—"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti," Sehun menyela perkataan Luhan. "Kau tidak mengerti, karena aku...aku..."

Kata-kata penuh kebenaran yang sudah ia siapkan tidak bisa keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia benar-benar berusaha untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya, namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengutarakan semuanya secara terbuka. Justru ia mengatakan hal lain. Sesuatu yang amat-sangat berbeda dibandingkan tujuan awalnya. Sesuatu yang akan ia sesali kelak.

"Kau harus percaya padaku."

Luhan menatap Sehun dan mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya Sehun yang memutus kontak mata mereka ketika ia menyadari bahwa Luhan seperti sedang...entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Mungkinkah aku...mendapat kesempatan lainnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Lelaki misterius itu menghela napas panjang, matanya tertutup seolah berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun, di sisi lain, merutuki dirinya habis-habisan di dalam hati karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak masuk akal.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu."

Mata Sehun melebar penuh rasa terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Seharusnya perkataan itu membuatnya bahagia, namun sayangnya tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Luhan telah mempercayainya, padahal jelas sekali ia telah membuat sebuah kebohongan yang besar.

"Kau..."

"Aku mempercayaimu," Luhan memasang senyum ketika ia berbicara. "Kau mengatakan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan lainnya. Aku pecaya padamu."

"Kau benar-benar percaya padaku?" Sehun bertanya, rasa terkejut masih belum mau enyah dari pikirannya.

"Sebelumnya kau pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak hanya membuang-buang waktuku," Luhan tertawa kecil, suaranya lembut bukan main, "dan kau tidak berpikiran bahwa aku gila, kupikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mempecayai orang sepertimu. Lagi, kau menyuruhku untuk tidak berputus asa, dan aku percaya."

Terasa menyakitkan. Amat-sangat-menyakitkan, ketika Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia mempercayai Sehun sepenuh hati, sedangkan di sisi lainnya justru Sehun yang menghancurkan segalanya, yang merusak harapannya. Rasanya memang...menyakitkan.

Tapi semua bergantung pada Sehun, dan ia telah memilih untuk berbohong selamanya dan kembali menumbuhkan harapan di hati Luhan dibandingkan dengan harus mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang teramat pahit. Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Dan inilah cara Sehun membayar segalanya.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

><p>Hei.<p>

Maaf telat lama yaaa. Lama nggak sih? Wkwk-_-

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, yang rata-rata ngomong bahwa Joonmyun agak...mistis. Saya yang nerjemahin juga kok mikir gitu(?)

Ini nggak horor kok. Sama sekali enggak, santai aja hahaha.

Semoga kalian suka sama yang ini, dan selanjutnya huhuw :3

Terimakasih banyak :*


	5. Worth the Wait

**.**

**Tittle: 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe)**_

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aefef/dot/com di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**Worth The Wait**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau mau pergi denganku?"<em>

Seharusnya Sehun mengatakan tidak. Sudah seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan tatapan polos Luhan mengkontaminasi otak warasnya dan membuatnya mengatakan 'ya'. Seharusnya ia lebih kuat dari ini. Namun tentu saja, seperti biasa, berkata jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan berbuat, ketika nyata-nyatanya ia selalu dihantui oleh dosa—agak berlebihan mengatakan hal itu sebagai _dosa_, namun apabila dipikir-pikir sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Sehun memang menghasilkan _dosa_— yang membuat Luhan bisa mengendalikan Sehun semaunya.

Dan jika dipikirkan lebih jauh, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan menginginkan Sehun untuk menemani? Lagipula sepertinya lelaki itu masih terlalu emosional untuk bicara macam-macam. _Tentu saja_. Ia tidak akan kenapa-napa, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menemani Luhan. Tidak lebih. Bukan pertama kali ini Sehun memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, lalu tiba-tiba terbangun oleh kenyataan yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau suka Bubble Tea?"

Luhan bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun tersadar. Biasanya, ia menyeret Jongin untuk menemaninya membeli Bubble Tea—mengingat sahabatnya itu tidak menyukai Bubble Tea sama sekali. Bahkan semua temannya sudah tahu tabiat Sehun, dan selalu menghilang sebelum ia sempat meminta mereka untuk menemani membeli Bubble Tea. Terasa lucu ketika sekarang Luhan menanyakan apakah ia menyukai Bubble Tea atau tidak.

"A-ah, ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, dan Sehun bersumpah demi apapun sekarang jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat tak terkendali.

"Kalau begitu biar kubelikan Bubble Tea. Tunggu sebentar."

Sebelum Sehun sempat berkata lebih lanjut, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kedai Bubble Tea, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di luar. Sejujurnya, semua ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Sehun rencanakan. Apabila ia memiliki kesempatan, barangkali dirinya akan mengajak Luhan untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan tenang, mengingat lelaki misterius itu mungkin saja akan menangis meledak-ledak. Sehun bahkan sudah siap untuk meminjamkan bahunya, membiarkan Luhan menangis selama mungkin disana.

"_Kau harus percaya padaku."_

"_Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu."_

Perasaan bersalah kembali datang. Kalau saja Sehun memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Luhan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang menulis tulisan tersebut, barangkali semuanya bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik. Atau mungkin perlu ia katakan bahwa semua itu karena rasa penasarannya, dan setidaknya Luhan tahu bahwa semuanya perbuatan Sehun.

Namun semakin hari rasa-rasanya keberanian Sehun semakin menguap tak bersisa. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap membiarkan kebenaran terkubur dalam-dalam bersama dengan rasa bersalahnya pada Luhan.

Apakah ini memang keputusan yang tepat?

Sesuatu dari dalam diri Sehun berteriak bahwa dirinya telah membuat sebuah kesalahan paling besar dalam hidupnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Sekarang ini benar ataupun salah bukanlah perkara yang penting lagi, karena ia telah membuat sebuah menyusun kebohongan besar yang mengakibatkan kehancuran seseorang. Jadi, hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah dengan mempertahankan kebohongan dan berharap semoga ia tidak perlu menambah masalah dengan memperbanyak _kebohongan lainnya_. Sehun menatap Luhan dari kaca, lelaki itu sedang membeli Bubble Tea.

Sehun benar-benar berharap semoga ia tidak perlu berbohong lebih jauh lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kedai dengan dua _cup _Bubble Tea yang berada di tangannya. Ia menatap keduanya sebelum memberikan salah satu _cup _rasa original kepada Sehun.

"Ini untukmu. Aku lupa menanyakan rasa kesukaanmu, jadi kupilihkan saja rasa original," ujar Luhan lalu menyesap Bubble Tea miliknya yang berwarna ungu, yang Sehun kenali sebagai rasa taro. Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih ia mengambil Bubble Tea tersebut dari tangan Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih banyak."

"Memangnya kau suka rasa apa? Rasa original sepertinya cocok dengan kepribadianmu," Luhan berkata sembari menunjuk Bubble Tea yang masih belum diminum oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku suka rasa cokelat."

"Apa?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kau suka rasa cokelat."

Sehun menggaruk rambutnya dengan canggung. "Yah, banyak orang yang sependapat denganmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun seksama, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau merasa aneh dan canggung. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyuman terbit di bibir Luhan "Setelah kulihat-lihat, sepertinya rasa cokelat memang cocok untukmu."

Sekali lagi Luhan menatap Sehun, dari kepala sampai kaki. "Benar juga. Sangat cocok."

"Oh...begitu. Eh, terserah kau saja..."

Setelah itu Sehun berbalik, memutuskan kontak mata Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sejujurnya, ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Luhan. Hal tersebut membuatnya merasa canggung dan gugup. Rasa-rasanya semua kebohongan yang ia ucapkan dapat diketahui oleh tatapan mata Luhan yang menusuk.

"Hei," tegur Luhan, membuat perhatian Sehun sepenuhnya terpusat padanya. "Ayo pergi."

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengedingkan bahunya, "Kemana saja, ikuti pikiran. Ikuti _kata hati_," ia menatap langit yang cerah, sebelum pandangannya kembali tertumbuk kearah Sehun "Apakah kau mau berbaring di atas rumput? Denganku?"

_Well_, batin Sehun. _Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan ya_. Mustahil bagi Sehun untuk mengatakan tidak, karena ia telah berjanji untuk mengiyakan semua yang Luhan inginkan. Hal itu merupakan bagian dari _balas budi_ terhadap kebohongannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Luhan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _orang asing_. Biasanya, Sehun selalu merasa tidak nyaman bersama orang yang tidak dikenalinya baik-baik, namun sepertinya Luhan adalah pengecualian, mengingat betapa nyamannya Sehun ketika mereka berdua bersama.

"Oke, tidak masalah."

Luhan mengangguk sebelum membalikkan badannya, berjalan dengan pelan sembari meminum Bubble Tea di tangannya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mencoba Bubble Teanya, dan agak terkejut dengan rasa original yang dipesankan oleh Luhan. Ia terlalu terbiasa minum rasa cokelat, jadi ketika mencoba rasa lain terasa _berbeda_. Namun apabila dicermati lebih jauh, rasa original pilihan Luhan bukan ide yang buruk.

Sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk.

"Sehun-ssi," tiba-tiba Luhan memanggil namanya.

"Ah, ya?" Sehun tergagap pelan, agak gugup.

"Kau—" Luhan berbalik, menatap Sehun yang sedikit di belakangnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "—orang yang baik."

Tubuhnya seketika kembali dialiri perasaan bersalah yang tidak ada habisnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak pantas menerima tatapan tulus, senyuman manis, dan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan. Saat-saat seperti ini mulutnya seperti mau berontak untuk segera mengatakan yang sejujurnya, namun disaat seperti ini pula tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi pecundang yang takut menghadapi kenyataan.

"J-jangan berkata begitu...A-aku...Aku tidak sebaik itu." ujar Sehun lalu membuang muka.

"Tidak, kau benar-benar baik, Sehun-ssi," kata Luhan, berusaha memandangi wajah Sehun. "Terima kasih banyak."

Yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah mengabaikan perasaan gelisah dari dalam hatinya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu untuk keluar dari bibirnya. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua akhirnya berbaring di rerumputan hijau kering yang menyenangkan, dengan mata memandang ke angkasa luas. Sehun memanfaatkan kesepatan ini untuk menenangkan diri dan berusaha membersihkan pikirannya yang terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, karena sejujurnya saat ini kata-katapun tidak dibutuhkan. Mereka sedang menikmati kesunyian.<p>

Namun sepertinya Luhan bukan tipe orang pendiam, karena tidak lama kemudian ia memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Sehun-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu aku perlu menunggu?"

Sehun amat yakin pertanyaan inilah yang paling mengganggu benak Luhan. Namun, bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Apabila dipikir lebih jauh, Sehun sendiri tidak yakin apakah lelaki disampingnya ini memang perlu menunggu atau tidak. Semakin dipikirkan, maka keraguan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menilai apakah yang dilakukan Luhan benar atau salah, karena semua itu berasal dari hati.

"Aku...entahlah," Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Luhan balas menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman pahit yang bersarang di bibirnya, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka lalu memejamkan matanya. Berbaring di rumput adalah sebuah ide yang aneh namun _anehnya _terasa menenangkan, baik untuk tubuh maupun pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, dan ia juga tidak terlalu peduli mengapa.

"Apakah _ia _sangat berharga untukmu? Orang yang kau tunggu _itu_?"

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, lalu tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang sedang terpejam. Hal tersebut membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja."

"Seberapa berharga?"

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa berharganya Joonmyun bagi Luhan, ketika mengingat lelaki disampingnya ini telah menunggu tanpa lelah selama lebih dari sebulan di dalam bus. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah keberadaan Joonmyun memiliki _harga_ di mata Luhan—karena sepertinya tak terhingga.

"Aku sendiri juga kurang yakin, namun kupikir _ia _sama berharganya dengan dunia dan seisinya." Luhan tertawa kecil. "Mungkin aku terdengan berlebihan, namun kehadiran_nya_ benar-benar berharga untukku."

"Begitu rupanya..."

Seumur hidup, Sehun tidak pernah merasa _terikat _terhadap seseorang. Meskipun ia amat dekat dengan Jongin, namun kedekatannya tidak lebih dari apapun ; ia tidak merasa bahwa tanpa Jongin dirinya tidak bisa hidup. Bahkan sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu. Menurutnya semua itu terdengar seperti dongeng saja. Orang-orang datang dan pergi, dan hidup memang terlampau sulit untuk diprediksi.

"Kedengarannya aneh, bukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Kupikir aneh bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, Luhan-ssi," Sehun tertawa. "Tapi aku terkejut ketika tahu bahwa kau sepertinya memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan_nya_. Kedengarannya agak...sulit dipercaya, kalau boleh jujur."

"Sehun-ssi, kau belum menemukan _seseorang _di hidupmu, ya?" tanya Luhan dengan sorot hangat di matanya.

"Seseorang yang bagaimana?" Sehun mengerjap bingung.

"Orang yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Wajah bingung Sehun membuat Luhan geli. Namun ia memilih untuk menghela napas panjang dan menatap langit yang menggelap.

"Ada saat ketika kau berpikir bahwa hidup sendiri bukanlah perkara yang sulit. Kau tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk menemanimu dan membuatmu tetap bertahan. Namun saat kau bertemu dengan orang _ini_, maka seketika kau berpikiran bahwa hidup tanpanya terasa tidak mungkin," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang bersinar cerah. "Itu artinya, kau mencintai orang tersebut."

"Jadi menurutmu cinta itu begitu?" Sehun nyengir. "Kedengarannya sederhana sekali, ya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang cinta itu rumit? Sebenarnya semua hal berasal dari kesederhanaan," Luhan menyentuh rerumputuan dengan ujung jarinya, "Dan cinta memang sesederhana itu."

"Itu berarti kau dulu mencintai Joonmyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng, matanya menatap keindahan alam begitu mempesona. Di sisi lain, Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan terkejut yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Bukan dulu. _Bukan hanya dulu_," Luhan tersenyum tulus. "Karena _sekarang _aku masih mencintainya."

Melihat seberapa besar perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Luhan terhadap Joonmyun membuat Sehun merasa iri. Mungkin perasan itu memang terlalu mengagumkan untuk ia pahami, setidaknya saat ini.

"Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengannya," ujar Sehun tulus.

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Sehun benar-benar berharap Luhan mendapatkan satu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyun. Luhan memang pantas mendapatkannya ; lelaki itu harus bertemu Joonmyun, meskipun untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dan kalau kau bertemu dengan Joonmyun, katakan bahwa aku iri padanya."

Luhan tertawa di depan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, dan sejujurnya, Sehun menyukai suara tawa Luhan. Sangat.

"Akan kukatakan padanya."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa panjang, mengisi sisa hari dengan rasa bahagia yang ada.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau sedang menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Oh Sehun."<p>

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Jongin ucapkan ketika Sehun bercerita mengenai hari yang ia habiskan bersama Luhan. Sehun hanya mengerutkan alisnya, sebelum mengedingkan bahu dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan perkataan Jongin.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak kemarin-kemarin, jadi itu bukan masalah lagi."

"Oke, biar kuulangi lagi," Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun. "_Kau mempercepat proses kematianmu_. Nah, puas!?"

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh kemarahan sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Sehun hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya, meskipun semua yang dikatakan oleh Jongin adalah sebuah kebenaran. Dirinya perlu berhenti menyelam kedalam kehidupan Luhan, atau resikonya akan teramat berat. Namun entah mengapa Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan hal tersebut. Ada _sesuatu_dalam diri Sehun yang membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti melihat Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa. Luhan tidak akan tahu, tenang saja."

"Oh, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kalau sampai dia tahu," Jongin mengejek, "Jangan pernah berani memintaku untuk menenangkanmu lagi. Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan_nya_."

Sehun menatap Jongin sebal. "Terima kasih banyak sudah menjadi sahabatku yang _baik_."

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku masih mau mendengarkanmu."

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini kepada Jongin.

"Kau percaya saja padaku. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Jongin menatap Sehun geli, "Kau pasti bercanda, 'kan? Sudah jelas sekarang ini kau sedang bermain dengan api. Memangnya kau mau tanganmu terbakar? Karena sepertinya itu yang akan kau dapatkan nanti."

Sehun menggeram. "Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Berhentilah bertemu Luhan. Kalau itu juga berarti kau tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumahku, tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting berhentilah bertemu atau pergi bersama Luhan."

"Tapi—" sebelum Sehun berkata lebih lanjut, Jongin sudah menyelanya.

"Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat, Sehun, tapi bukan berarti kau harus bertemu dengannya setiap waktu. Kau tahu, terasa agak aneh menunggu seseorang selama itu. Jangan memberinya harapan yang hanya membuatnya terluka lebih dalam lagi nantinya. Kita berdua tahu Luhan tidak ingin mendapatkan harapan palsu lagi, karena yang ditunggu oleh Luhan adalah seseoran yang sudah meninggal."

Memberi harapan yang hanya membuat Luhan terluka lebih dalam?

"_Kupikir ia sama berharganya dengan dunia dan seisinya."_

Sebuah senyum perlahan terbit dari bibir Sehun. Barangkali di mata semua orang, Luhan hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia atau menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan pernah datang. Namun Sehun tahu percakapannya dengan Luhan kemarin telah menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tahu.

Bahwa Luhan memang pantas menunggu.

Terlepas dari segala kebohongan dan rasa bersalah yang telah mengikatnya dengan Luhan, lelaki itu telah mengajarinya sebuah pelajaran. Pelajaran yang amat berharga, kalau boleh dibilang. Ia telah melihat dan mendengar dengan mata dan telinganya sendiri. Sehun telah belajar secara langsung dari Luhan.

"Itu bukan harapan palsu, Jongin-ah," Sehun tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai _cinta_."

Karenanya, entah berapa lama lagi Joonmyun datang, entah berapa lama lagi Luhan harus menunggu, Sehun lebih dari percaya bahwa Luhan akan setia. Ia akan menunggu. Sampai tiba waktunya.

* * *

><p><strong>TO<strong>

**BE**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Hei. Saya apdet lagi.<p>

Agak bingung nerjemahin kata-kata untuk chapter ini. Tapi semoga kalian mengerti.

Tenang aja, yang penasaran Joonmyun itu siapanya Luhan, entar ada kok pembahasannya.

Semoga kalian nggak bosen ya. Wkwk.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review di chap kemaren. Saya apresiasi banget.

**kalo ada typo, tolong sampaikan aja ya. biar saya perbaiki~**

Biglove xo~


	6. Closure

**.**

**Tittle: 520**

**Author : Tinywings (dan diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh **_**dikitlagisampe)**_

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff.**

**Link aff : /story/view/201184/520-kai-luhan-sehun-sehan-hunhan-sekai-selu**

**(cantumkan aefef/dot/com di depan)**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik the-amazing-tinywings, dan saya hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan kata-kata sederhana.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Closure<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yang penting... Jangan temui dia lagi, Sehun-ah."<em>

Di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Sehun mengakui bahwa sudah seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasihat Jongin. Tanpa sahabat yang mengingatkan, ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu, namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terus mendorong dan membuat itikad baik untuk menemui Luhan. Ia tidak akan berhenti, setidaknya sebelum _sesuatu _yang ia inginkan tercapai—meskipun ia sendiri kurang tahu apa gerangan yang diingankannya terhadap pria misterius itu. Tapi mendekati Luhan terasa benar, mau tidak mau Sehun mengakui hal tersebut. Barangkali itulah alasan mengapa sesuatu dalam dirinya terus mendesak untuk _jangan pernah berhenti _menemui Luhan.

Jadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jongin di hari Sabtu—sekedar bermain, barangkali—dan melihat Luhan di bus 520, semua perasaan bingung yang membludak cepat-cepat ia tahan. Berusaha memasang senyum sewajar mungkin, Sehun berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat lelaki misterius tersebut. Menyadari kehadiran Sehun, Luhan mengangguk pelan sementara tangannya menggenggam buku catatan.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang pandai membuka suatu pembicaraan atau mempertahankan suatu topik ; ia hanyalah orang pasif—barangkali bisa juga disebut pendiam—yang menyerahkan semua bahan pembicaraan kepada orang lain. Namun ini pertama kalinya Sehun berani ; pura-pura berdehem pelan lalu menoleh kearah Luhan dengan ragu-ragu—berniat menyapa.

"B-bagaimana... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun dengan gugup.

Luhan menatap Sehun, sebuah senyuman kecil terpajang di wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

_Setidaknya masih bisa bernapas_, ingin sekali Sehun menyuarakan apa yang ada di hatinya—namun seperti biasa, sayang sekali ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata standar yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika malas berbicara.

"Sama."

Sehun nyaris tertawa mendengar betapa menyedihkan jawaban yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa, barangkali, dirinya agak terdengar kurang sopan. Namun Luhan kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli dengan jawaban Sehun. Lelaki itu justru sibuk memasukkan buku catatannya ke tas yang ia bawa, sebelum tatapan matanya kembali pada bola-bola milik Sehun.

"Kau mau pergi ke rumah Jongin?"

"Ah, ya begitulah," jawab Sehun. "Dia mengajakku bermain _video game _bersama."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Kau pasti bersahabat baik dengan Jongin."

Sejujurnya, apabila ia melupakan semua pertentangan dan perkelahian yang pernah terjadi, harus diakui bahwa Jongin sebenarnya adalah sahabat yang baik. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakannya secara blak-blakan ; itu akan melukai harga dirinya dan membuat kepercayaan diri Jongin melonjak drastis.

"Yah, _sayang sekali _kami memang sangat dekat," jawab Sehun dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. "Tapi setidaknya aku masih sanggup menghadapinya."

Luhan tergelak pelan, "Kau pasti sangat menyukainya."

Kata-kata tersebut sukses membuat mata Sehun melebar penuh kehororan. "Astaga, jangan berkata begitu. Sepertinya kata-katamu barusan bisa membuatku bermimpi buruk di malam hari."

"Jangan mencoba mengingkari kenyataan, Sehun-ssi," Luhan tersenyum. "Karena kenyataan akan selalu menghampirimu."

Tentu saja Luhan tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sehun dengan kalimatnya barusan, namun entah mengapa kalimat tersebut membuatnya merasa seperti sedang tertusuk jarum lancip yang menyakitkan. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia pernah diberi kesempatan untuk lari menghindari kenyataan, karena tepat setelah ia mengatakan kebohongan tersebut, kenyataan seolah-olah sedang berlari mengejarnya. Semua perasaan bersalah dan menyesal seolah-olah menari dengan bahagia di sekelilingnya, membuat Sehun merasa berat untuk menatap Luhan dan kedua mata rusa-polosnya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Joonmyun."

Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau tidak mendengar perkataan itu. "Benarkah? Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku baru sampai di Seoul. Dan, oh, di bus ini. Ia seperti seorang malaikat, menolongku dengan semua kebaikan yang dimilikinya. Kalau bukan karena dia," Luhan menunduk, namun ada senyuman terukir disana. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana diriku sekarang."

"Dia...dia kedengaran baik sekali."

"Memang," Luhan menganggukkan kepala, matanya penuh dengan kerlipan cahaya cerah. "Dia memang benar-benar baik."

Sehun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas—teramat jelas. Ia selalu dapat melihat tatapan polos dan tulus yang hadir di bola mata Luhan setiap kali lelaki tersebut membicarakan Joonmyun. Ia melihat kilatan nyata, penuh dengan kekaguman yang meledak-ledak disana. Seperti campuran dari semua perasaan yang ada dirinya membuat Luhan memiliki motivasi untuk terus menunggu tanpa tahu kapan hal tersebut akan berakhir. Sehun tidak percaya ternyata cinta memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai seseorang dengan begitu setianya?" bisik Sehun, tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu sebagai _pertanyaan _namun Luhan tetap saja menjawabnya.

"Mudah saja, sebenarnya. Mencintai seseorang tidaklah sulit," Luhan tertawa pelan dan Sehun menyadari ada nada getir dalam tawa indahnya. "Satu-satunya hal yang sulit adalah melepaskan orang tersebut."

"Kalau begitu...Apakah—apakah kau bisa melepaskannya setelah kalian bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Apabila Luhan memang tidak bisa melepaskan Joonmyun, lantas apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika berjumpa untuk terakhir kalinya? Barangkali pertemuan terakhir mereka hanya berjalan sia-sia, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Apakah mereka akan saling bicara? Atau hanya terdiam, dan saling berusaha menahan airmata yang hendak lolos? Atau yang lebih kejam, apakah Luhan akan mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyun lagi?

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menunggu untuk pertemuan terakhir, karena dia memintaku untuk bersikap begitu. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa langsung melepaskannya begitu saja, memori yang ada terlalu nyata untuk dilupakan. Tapi, yah, barangkali..." Luhan berhenti untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah _perpisahan_, atau kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

"Bukankah itu artinya kau _akan _bisa melepasnya?"

Mata Luhan kembali bersinar, "Bisa juga."

Sehun tidak tahu apakah Luhan memang mengharapkan jawabannya, namun ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia _tidak tahu _harus berkata apa.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau kelihatan sangat baik untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja mempermalukan diri di hadapan sahabatnya beberapa hari yang lalu."<p>

"Hanya karena aku menangis di hadapanmu, bukan berarti aku _mempermalukan diriku sendiri_, Kim Jongin." Jawab Sehun malas lalu duduk di samping sahabatnya. "Kau bahkan lebih sering menangis."

"Maaf," mata Jongin membelalak lebar, merasa hina dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sehun. "Memangnya kapan kau pernah melihatku menangis?"

Sehun nyengir lebar. "Dulu ketika Taemin mengalahkanmu lomba dance—"

"Aku membiarkannya menang!" bela Jongin.

"Yang benar? Aku ingat ketika matamu berkaca-kaca melihat penampilan dan cara menari Taemin yang, ehm, katamu _amat sangat sempurna_ untuk ukuran manusia normal."

"Aku tidak menangis, oke? Aku hanya sedikit emosional ketika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan tarian. Bukan berarti aku menangis karena kalah."

"Oh, dan aku ingat ketika kau berpikir bahwa kau akan dihabisi oleh si Wu Yifan karena kau tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat warna-warnimu di bajunya yang berwarna putih."

"Tidakkah kau melihat wajahnya, hah?! Tatapannya seperti belati, asal kau tahu!" Teriak Jongin sebelum mengerjap satu-dua kali dan seolah-olah tersadar. "Tunggu, aku tidak menangis saat itu."

"Yah, memang," Sehun tersenyum jahil penuh kemenangan. "Tapi kau selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang konyol tiap aku mengungkit kejadian itu."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Jongin untuk mencerna apa saja yang ia katakan, dan ketika menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu sepenuhnya benar—tentang ia yang amat tolol ketika berhadapan dengan memori tentang Wu Yifan—matanya langsung berkilat penuh kemarahan, "Oh Sehun..."

"Oh, dan apakah aku harus mengingatkanmu tentang obsesimu mencium Kyungsoo namun anak itu tidak ingin menciummu," Sehun terlalu bahagia untuk sekedar sadar bahwa kilatan marah di wajah Jongin sudah lenyap ketika mendengar topik ini. "Dan ia mendorongmu jauh—"

"Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo berpacaran."

"—lalu kau terjatuh dengan keras—eh, tunggu," otak Sehun mendadak berubah dungu. "Kau...kalian kenapa?"

"Kubilang," Jongin menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Mata Sehun melebar ; Jongin pasti bercanda, 'kan? Tidak mungkin mereka berdua berpacaran. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo mau menjadi kekasih Jongin padahal nyata-nyatanya Jongin adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat cocok. Tidak mungkin apa yang Jongin ucapkan benar, Sehun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ketika ia melihat manik sahabatnya, ia tahu ; Jongin tidak berbohong. Lelaki itu tidak pernah bohong padanya, apalagi dengan tatapan yang seperti _itu._

"Kau...pasti bercanda, 'kan?"

"Aku—"

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sehun, tatapan matanya mengarah ke sofa, menolak untuk menatap sahabatnya sendiri sementara dalam dirinya sedang terjadi gejolak batin yang menyedihkan.

"Belum terlalu lama. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memberitahumu karena akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu memikirkan segala hal tentang Luhan."

Sehun adalah seorang lelaki, _lelaki jantan_, dan tidak seharusnya ia merasa terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Jongin yang tidak memberitahunya. Jongin memang benar, akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak memikirkan Luhan sehingga tidak memiliki cukup banyak perhatian bagi dunia sekitarnya. Jadi memang ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin, justru sudah sepatutnya Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, aku minta maaf tidak bisa memberitahumu sejak awal." Ucap Jongin ketika melihat riak di wajah Sehun.

"Eh—lebih baik sekarang kita bunuh para zombie." Timpal Sehun datar sebelum memutar kepalanya menghadap layar televisi, sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan yang ditimpakan oleh Jongin untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo berpacaran."<em>

Sehun menghembuskan napas secara kasar sebelum menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia bereaksi macam begini, entah mengapa semuanya terasa hampa dan kosong. Tanpi kenapa? Mengapa ia bisa seperti ini? Barangkali ia hanya terlalu lelah menghadapi segala kenyataan yang berhubungan dengan Luhan si lelaki misterius, sehingga menyebabkannya melupakan hal-hal berharga di sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun cukup yakin bahwa Jongin tidak akan berhenti menghabiskan waktu bersamanya ; toh mereka tetap sahabat satu sama lain. Jongin tetaplah menjadi Jongin sahabatnya, yang benar-benar menjengkelkan namun selalu ada di sisinya kapanpun. Bahkan lelaki itu tetap meminjamkan bahunya ketika Sehun menangis beberapa saat yang lalu, membuatnya makin merasa yakin bahwa hubungan persahabatan mereka akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terganggu hanya karena sebuah kenyataan bahwa kini Jongin telah memiliki kekasih.

Ehm, benar, 'kan?

Sehun benar-benar benci ditinggalkan—amat sangat benci. Ia tidak suka akhir sebuah cerita. Ia tidak suka kalimat 'sampai jumpa', dan Sehun amat benci dengan perpisahan. Barangkali itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan menginginkan sebuah perpisahan dengan Joonmyun—perpisahan yang dirancang seistimewa dan seindah mungkin. Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan gagasan itu, karena menurutnya, perpisahan berarti akhir dari segalanya. Perpisahan selalu berhubungan dengan masa lalu dan kata menyakitkan seperti 'dulu'. Kata tersebut membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman ; sedih, melankolis, namun memaksanya untuk bernostalgia di saat bersamaan.

"_Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo berpacaran."_

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sedih.

"_Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo berpacaran."_

Karena kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah perpisahan.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

><p>HAI AHAHAHAH<p>

Maaf ya lama :((

Saya pede banget nampang disini lagi. Yah, ini agak dicancel beberapa saat karena sebelumnya saya fokus untuk ff buat hunhan bubble tea event. Sekarang fokus ini dueh :D

Oh, untuk yang bertanya, **di aff fic ini terdiri dari 13 chapter yaaa**

Setengah jalan lah-_-

Makasih banyak yang udah mau nunggu, saya harap kalian nggak bingung di chapter ini. Yang kemarin emang rada mbingungin~

TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAK. MUAH :*


End file.
